Fading
by Luadcent
Summary: What happens if things turned out different at Ranma wedding? What if......nah I guess you'll have to read for your self.
1. Gone to Far

Disclaimer : All characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi, I've said it once so I'm not and I REPEAT…. NOT SAYING IT AGAIN!

Ranma ½ : Fading

Part 1: Gone to Far.  
_Thoughts_ Emotions

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Running, running like always. Right after hearing that Nannichuan, Ranma ran. 

Ranma : That stupid tomboy, why didn't she tell me earlier. Ooooo gods.... Everybody is here.

"Ranma you cur! How dare you attempt to wed the fair Akane Tendo. I will not allow you to do so…feel the righteous wrath of The Blue Thunder Tatewaki Kuno."

Ranma : "Kuno.. QUIT ACTIN' LIKE A MORON!" Ranma noticed that the usual bokken at his throat was replaced by a katana. "Kuno what's the big idea……."

Kuno : "Thou protests too much. I shall get rid of thee!"

With that, Kuno swung his katana at Ranma, missing like usual.

Kuno : "Stay still so I may save the tigress Tendo.. Akan…..ommmmpp!"

Ranma : "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken." 

Kuno fell to the ground muttering something about a rematch where there would be no inference. Ranma quickly notice Shampoo and Ukyo throwing their explosive food everywhere.

Shampoo : Coldly" You no take Airen away, violent kitchen destroyer. Obstacles is for killing"

Ukyo : " Ranma-honey belongs too me, Akane. So sugar this is gonna hurt…a lot!"

Everything went slow for Ranma. Shampoo and Ukyo launched an attack on Akane. Explosive food and mini spatulas cut through the air aiming directly at Akane.

Akane : loudly "RAAAANNNNNNNMMAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ranma : "AKANE!"

Everyone watched… dumbstruck… watching Ranma run as fast as he could toward Akane. Right before all the objects hit Akane… she was out of the way. Ranma was there in front of her and took it all.

Akane/Ukyo/Shampoo : "RANMA!"

Blood flowed like a river out of Ranma. Cuts and scrapes was all over him and his once white tux was crimson red. He stood there muttering his last words… "Are ya ok Akane?"

The whole room turned to see the undefeated Ranma fall to the ground with a thump.

Sorry if the Chapter really short and all but this is my first fanfic and I wanna test writing out a bit. Flames accepted and I promise to make the next chapter longer….. Way longer… Ok.. Peace.


	2. Losing

Ranma ½ : Fading

Chapter: Inside

_Thoughts_ Emotions

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane Tendo was for once, emotionless. No rage, no kind words, no nothing. She happened to see Ranma sky blue eyes change into a pale, almost colorless blue. All this was going by so slow while time was working at its normal routine, which is odd in a place like Nerima. Shampoo was silent as well and Ukyo perhaps was dead or at least she looked like it.

Ukyo : painfully and in a hush voice Shampoo… wasn't, there poison in the spatulas.

That remark was more of statement than a question. Shampoo silent nodded and added her two cents in; she as well was in denial.

Shampoo : silently That food have too, too much s'plosive . Is five times better than that old man fire cracker.

This is all Akane needed. After hearing everything and suddenly remember what has happened… the world simply shook as she yelled.

Akane : painfully RANMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

The rest was unheard between her broken sobs. Doctor Tofu quickly came after, what he though, heard he earth splitting in half. It took the good doctor only a few moments to discover what has happened. And he acted with great power and determination. Even Kasumi could not change the man.

Tofu : Ok everybody back up. Ranma needs more air and you ,Gemna, go and grab water. I need to clean him… no wait forget that I need to get him to the clinic now!

With that, the doctor fled to his clinic, with Ranma, of course.

Tofu : _Hmmmm…. Ranma… your ki is soo weak. Normally you would be healing and complaining about the tomboy that hit you, but now you seem soo dead-like_ Come on Ranma just hold on!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Akane's P.O.V

Gods… this can't be happening….Ranma… ooo gods "RANMA"!!!

I can't stop crying, and I don't know why. He such a jerk and yet why is this soo painful. Gods…that jerk…why'd he hafta do that. It was soo painful watching him smile like that after taking that, and asking if I was ok. It was awful watching the color drain right from those beautiful……what… there's nothing beautiful about his eyes.

I can't seem to think straight… who did this..wait..thoses TRAMPS! I'LL KILL THEM FOR HURTING MY RANMA!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Everyone seemed to notice Akane's battle aura swell and manifest itself. Her aura had its usual blue for anger but it had a blackness to it, seemly growing as time passes by.

Akane : furiously UKYO, SHAMPOO YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!

Shampoo : Ayia, violent girl aura is high, spatula girl we take her down, no?

Ukyo : Of course sugar, time to get her out of the picture so Ranma-Honey can be mines!

Thus the battle between the three girls and the amazing part was Akane was holding her own. She never flinched, she was beyond any control. Akane may have no speed, but with her state of rage, she had the power to match Ryouga.

Shampoo : _Ayia, violent girl, is too, too strong. What Shampoo must do to kill her?_ Akane, I kill!

Akane's aura changed instantly, and its power was immense. The ki flow out of her pushed her enemies away her. Ryouga instantly felt the dread and malice that Akane's ki was sending out.

Ryouga : _This dread…. Its soo like the Shishi Hokodan.. but beyond.. its nothing compared to the one I did to Ranma_ Mousse GET THEM OUT OF THERE! AKANE'S GONNA DO A SHISHI……

His words were lost in the loud ki. Akane was speaking softly but everyone could hear her, like her ki was letting her speak and no one else.

Akane : crying Why..why did you have to ruin my day. My life. Why did you hurt MY RANMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ryouga : EVERYBODY RUN! SHE'S ALREADY POWERED UP FOR THE SHISHI HOKODAN!

Akane : It was a mistake to hurt Ranma.. and for that all of you pay! SHISHI HOKODAN… REVISED PERFECTION!

Ryouga : _what does she mean perfected? I've done it perfected… but anything goes does revise moves like Ranma's __Moko Takabisha_

Normally the shishi hokodan sends its ki upward into the shy with that level of power but Akane was holding it in and focusing it on her hand like a regular shot. Her ki turned blue and black, shifting between anger and sadness, causing a spiral.

Akane : SHISHI HOKO SHOTEN HAAAAAAAAA!

Using her own battle aura and her heavy ki she mixed them into a Hiyru Shoten Ha, using the shishi hokodan to be its wind.The anger being the heat and the sadness being the cold. Although Akanecould normally never do the Hiyu Shoten Ha on her own, this is were the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts gets its strong point; to be able to do moves with different ideas.

Akane launched a ki tornado toward Ukyo and Shampoo. Shampoo and Ukyo were too stunned to make a make and even if they did the ki would swallow them up. Ryouga was to far away to do much, but even he has bright ideas once in awhile.

Ryouga : _Ok, if I use the Bakusai Tenketsu, I can at least make some sort of protective shield to weaken the ki blast it won't be much but its all a have to offer. And with this I'll use up all my ki but I'll hit that tornado with everything I got!_ Bakusai Tenketsu……Now for the big finisher Shishi Hokodan!

Ryouga turned around and used his ki to project him in front of Ukyo and Shampoo.

Ryouga : _I'll take as mush of the hit as I can.. it's the least I can do. Maybe this is my punishment for being P-Chan_

The energy tornado ripped Ryouga's small boulder shield and though it did weaken a bit it still and over 90 of its power.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Else where….  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Where am I? There's no air but I can breathe. Where am I?

"WHERE AM I!?"  
"Welcome to your subconscious, Ranma Saotome."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Phew, I thought I'd never get this done today, Its a lot longer than my first chapter, just as I promised. I'll try to get Chapter 3 by Friday, Saturday at the latest.


	3. Truths

Ranma ½ Fading  
Chapter Truths

_Thoughts _Emotion/descriptiveness

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ranma's P.O.V

There I was standing, and pondering. Yes, I can think, but really things don't add up, like my everyday life, but still I can wonder why. Last things I remember was hurling myself at those foods and junk and then….. I was here.

As I find myself here, and this person stands in front of me, hooded.

"Who are you" I asked angrily.

"Nothing more than what you think I am, mister Saotome"

He paused for awhile; at least I think he did.

"You may see me as you see fit, I can be your nightmares you hopes or anybody. But this is how you see me. Still you do not understand which is understandable."

"Ranma Saotome, age 17, Personality... Egotistical, loud mouthed and pretty damn stubborn."

Whoa… when did this person get here?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing next to Ranma was another hooded person.

"Hey, jerk, who do ya think you're talkin' too?"

With that Ranma launched a basic attack to test his opponent. With no effort his opponent dodged his right punch, so Ranma fallowed up with a kick toward his face. His opponent just dodged.

"You're pretty good, how about we good at it?" Ranma asked with a bit of glee.

"Fine, let us have a go, but you won't land a hit on me this early. You haven't mastered what you need to even touch me."

"We'll see how ya do against the chestnut fist, Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!"

Ranma proceeded with the fist speed he did against CopyCat Ken.

_This is impossible, only Cologne can barely dodge, but I've never gone at 100. Damn it's like he can see all my moves but its impossible right?_

"Ranma, you are good, but you cannot touch me. I, too, am something of your subconscious but more powerful than the one you see as you see. I represent something more powerful than fighting spirit. You'll soon learn what I am, and no sooner will you touch me."_  
_

_Damn it, he's right. Why.. struggled to be the best, I went through ca-feline training, no everything I've done can't be for nothing. I'm sorry Akane..you..I.. _

Out of nowhere one of Ranma's fist hit the hooded figure and knocked of its hood.

_Ooooh my gods… It's ….._

Ranma was cut of quickly and his thoughts stopped as she spoke.

"Ranma, I'm what you call Ranko, the girl who died at the spring. I live in you, not to interfere, but as one as your emotions. What you see over there is another powerful emotion or trait you have you have. I represent your feeling for Akane…I."

Ranko was cut off by lots of yelling.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKIN' BOUT!? I DON'T GOT NO FEELINGS FOR THAT UNCUTE TOMBOY. I DON'T…I."

"YOU EGOTISCIAL JERK! DON'T YOU THINK YOU CAN TRICK ME! I'M ONLY SEEABLE CUZ YOU GOT FEELING BUBBA!"

The other hooded person was standing there with popcorn. Watching… and eating. Ranma quickly saw this and jumped at him.

"Wrong move, Ranma. Moko Takabisha!"

_Damn that energy getting closer, wait how does he know my move. That jerk… I spent soo much time trying figure that more and he just uses it._

"Damn it that was my move! Shishi Hokodan!"

The two energies collided with force. With a snap of the hooded guy's fingers the energy was gone. He took off his hood.

"Wow, Ranma that was good. I didn't think you'd counter sometimes you even surprise me. Never thought you take this poor blokes move though."

In front of Ranma was Ryouga, standing and laughing.

"You're probably confused. I'm normally you in this world but to avoid confusion I'll take Ryouga. I'm your honor, which is kinda funny since I'm Ryouga. But listen Ranma, there are like more you're gonna deal with here."

Ranko walked toward them and added her two cents in as well.

"You will face us all, Ranma you're here because we're worried. We don't know how you will turn out. You act all tough and don't let nobody know you. We don't want you to be alone and by yourself no more. Here in the world, you finally have family and friends but you still don't show yourself. Ranma, you're here to face it all. The cat-fist training, Ryouga, your problems and all that."

Ranma flinched at the words cat-fist training. Luckily he had to deal with these people first.

Ryouga started to speak up.

"Ranma you passed part of first test already."

"Huh, I did didn't I."

Ranko elbowed him the stomach.

"Don't get soo full of it. You only got me by a fluke. That or you was thinking about Akane…Ranma is there something we have to know. Hmmmmm? Anything? Ranma?"

Ranma's face was replaced by a red balloon or at least that's what Ryouga thought. Ranko was laughing her off, while Ranma was too, too red. Maybe if Ryouga threw an egg at Ranma it would fry, thought Ranko.

"Ranma, you'll deal with me first." Said Ranko, holding her laughter' "You got to start admitting your feelings for Akane, because this well get rid of me and some thing else in the future."

Ranma for once answered what was on his mind.

* * *

Akane was crying. And it was almost more than what Soun could ever do. She was sitting next to Ranma crying and she couldn't stop. Doctor Tofu was watching Ranma and trying to figure out his ki, it was very odd, decided the young doctor.

Elder Cologne arrived moments later only to shake her head.

"Son-in-law, what wrong with you. Can nothing ever go right with you?"

Tofu noticed Cologne, examining Ranma.

"Elder, his ki seems to be very odd, like he's hiding somewhere in his mind."

"Yes, sonny boy her, has retracted to a plane in his mind. His subconscious must have been worried about son-in-law. Only other time he goes into hiding is when he goes neko."

"Hmmmm, I've heard about this. This is like a test for Ranma isn't it?"

"Yes and it will decide whether he lives or not. But with sonny boy he'll come too. I suggest when he awakens everybody should be here. He will have important things to say."

Akane overheard this but like she does all the time, she only heard the worst. Her sobbing got loader.

_Ooooh gods Ranma, I'm sorry. Please don't die; I'll never forgive you, if you did. I'll mallet you till you get up if you do. Please Ranma.. I..I..lo…_

Cologne lifted Akane's face up. Akane's eyes were all puffed up and swollen from crying.

_She must really love Ranma. From what I felt from the restaurant and see she must of been the one to unleash that energy._

"Come now child. Do you think Ranma would want you crying over him? I'd bet he'd yell at you for awhile and from what Shampoo says call you 'A dumb tomboy.'"

"Tofu how is Shampoo and the other? I assume they are fine."

"Almost Shampoo is resting, she's somewhat in shock that Ryouga jumped in front of the ki tornado. Ukyo is the same as well…"

The doctor's face fell and continued talking.

"Ryouga, on the other hand, is really in a critical position. He is not doing so well."

From then the conversed about what happened. Cologne gasped after hearing what Akane did.

_That child is remarkable. To be able to do such a move. It's never been heard of nor attempted. All for that boy. Yes the truly need each other. You can see it in their eyes and how they risk themselves for one another. _

Akane didn't hear anything. She was watching Ranma. She stopped crying for now and looked at Ranma. Ranma started pulsing white. Akane eyes went wide.

"Akane…." Was all the pigtailed martial artist said. Cologne felt the ki and quickly hopped to Ranma.

"Child, Ranma seems to be taking the first of his test… this white means its about you. Why? Because he just said your name. Now listen closely you can go and talk to him for as long as aura lasts."

Cologne handed Akane a silver bracelet. Akane nodded.

"Now, Akane you must wait for a bit. When the aura is completely white and your bracelet pulls you, you can go in and talk to Ranma."

* * *

Ryouga was gone. Ranma was about to speak his mind.

"What if Akane, doesn't feel the same Ranko. I don't want to lose her and I don't wanna be left alone. I mean I don't think see even likes me."

Ranko smiled. _How dense can this boy get? It so obvious that she gots the hots for and he does too. They're both too damn stubborn._

"Ranma, I don't think that true. Akane not like too, I think that if you talk it out you'd be surprised."

Ranma looked up her. His eyes were watering but only stayed at the water level. Ranko knew he wouldn't cry. He was too full of himself for that.

_Could she be telling the truth? I mean I guess I kinda like the tomboy.. specially when she smiles. Gods how I like those smiles. Too bad she doesn't smile a lot. I'd probably become all speechless. Akane.. I guess she can be kinda cute._

Ranma clear blue eyes shone brightly and Ranko knew her work was half done all she had to do was get him to talk and make him say on his duty that he will tell Akane everything.

"Okay, step one to getting out of here. Admitting the truth do you love Akane?"

Ranma face turned red.

_I have to tell her the truth, I mean I wanna leave, and what the heck I'll probably never she her again._

"Uh……yes. I looo….I lo-v….Damn it Loudly I LOVE AKANE!"

* * *

Ranma's body turned very white and his aura was flowing out of the room. Akane's hand was slowing moving toward him, or at least the bracelet was.

Cologne decided to give last piece of advice before Akane went into Ranma's subconscious.

"Miss Tendo, remember you cannot get angry there or lie. If you do the bonds will be broken and you won't be able to get go back ever."

Akane nodded slightly.

_Ranma here I come. I'm gonna tell you everything. And I'm not gonna hold back._

The light was engulfing Akane, and she herself was turning white. Ranma's body was glowing and Akane was almost the same color.

Ranko could feel Akane coming. _It's now or never, I have to get Ranma to say it on his duty as a martial artist. Or else he'll have to deal with something worse than the cat-fist._

"Ranma do you ,on your honor love Akane Tendo?"

Ranma grew serious his honor was a serious thing. He nodded his and replied.

"Of course I do. I beat Saffron for her, I gave up my cure for Akane. I'd never would of done that for someone else. I love her. Not Ukyo or Shampoo. And the third one doesn't count, cuz she's crazy and I don't like her."

"Then Ranma will you tell her the next time you see her? Swear on your honor you will. Because if you don't you'll never do it. And that can give Ryouga his chance at her."

Ranma looked at her a shock.

_No way… but I don't want Ryouga to get my FIANCCE! I guess I'll agree. The next time I see Akane, I'll tell her everything._

"I agree, Ranko. I'll tell Akane the truth. Next time I see her."

"Just what I've been waiting to hear, Ranma Saotome."

Ranko clapped her and a white light appeared.

Akane was standing there looking at Ranma.

* * *

Heh sorry I couldn't post till late tonight. I had to take the S.A.T today and it was really hard. Anyways next chapter will be a bit waffish. I like Akane and want to give her a chance with Ranma. I like Shampoo too, but that's for another story. 


	4. Truths II

Ranma ½ Fading

Chapter: Truths II

_Thoughts _Feelings/descriptions

Ranma eyes went wide, an open. And for good reasons too. Akane was standing there in front of him, with tears in her eyes.

Akane couldn't believe it. She was in Ranma's mind and there he was.

"RANMA!"

Akane ran to Ranma, and Ranma caught her. She starting crying and failing her arms as Ranma just was there holding her.

_Akane's soo soft. But this can't be Akane; she can't get into this world. It must be one of Ranko's test. Well, I promise on my honor that I'll tell Akane the truth. _

Ranma was about to talk while Akane beat him to it.

"Ranma you dummy, why'd you take those things for me. I was soo worried bout and…I.sob like wanted to sob"

The rest was cut by Akane's sobs. She was trying to tell Ranma that she loved him. But it was too hard for her. She was talking to Ranma, and he as holding her. She kept crying on his chest while, Ranma was getting his act together. He can never break a promise on his honor.

"Akane, I'm sorry it's that I… I _damn it, I losing this battle 'gainst my honor, come on it's now or never..._ Akane, Iloveyou."

Akane stopped her crying. Had she heard what he said?

_Ranma, did you say what I think you said. I..._

"Ranma, you dummy, I love you too!"

Ranma was stunned by this. Even though he thought this Akane was from his mind, he was stunned by those words. He never pictured this, to be soo much soothing. Ranma was just simply lost in his mind. Or in his minds mind.

Akane looked at Ranma. She obviously saw his eye with joy in them. She raised her head toward him and closed her eyes. Ranma noted this and decided to go for it. This is a dreamlike world, he thought. And he might as well enjoy it while he can.

Ranma leaned toward Akane. Her eye flickered open and saw him going for it too.

_At least I know he wants it too. Ranma you're my dummy..._

They leaned in together, and they were going soo slow. Which is why they haven't have done the K word. Finally they were 2 centimeters away from each others lips.

Ranma was getting breathless, Akane too…

* * *

Ryouga was slowly waking up. Granted, he did feel like Ranma hit him 400 times, but that only happened once. Cologne noticed the lost boy waking up, and hopped over toward him. It was apparent that Akane would not return for awhile, so she might as well attend to him.

"So Ryouga, how are you feeling? Feeling as bad as the Bakusai Tenketsu training or worse?"

The old Amazon gave a hoarse chuckle. She did remember well, the training she gave him.

"I gall 'urt ots anny."

The lost boy found it hard to speak while his jaw was broken. Of course he would of noticed it was broken earlier if he took the time to look. Right now his mouth was in a world of pain.

"Ho, ho, ho, child. That's ok, just rest for a bit and you'll be at the 'Prepare to die Saotome' game all over again."

Ryouga flinched at that. He had a lot of time to time over about this kind of stuff. While that ki tornado ripped at him, gave him time to think about his life. Wouldn't you regret things if you was close to death?

_All Ranma did, was help. He even took that hit for Akane. All I've done is try to hurt him till he couldn't move...I've been wrong this whole time. Akane would never create that for me... only for Ranma.

* * *

_

Akane and Ranma butted head. At least not on purpose. As they tried to kiss, with eyes closed, they hit each other. Supposedly, one person needs to keep their eyes open, unless the both have really good aim, unlike Ranma and Akane.

Ranma look at Akane, with surprise, and cursed at the messed up moment. Akane gave Ranma one of her smiles, a sheepish one at that, but nonetheless a smile.

"Ya alright tomboy?"

Ranma said those word but they were no longer the words that were jerk-like in stead he said it with much playfulness. Akane noticed this, and decided to say her keep as well.

"Ranma you pervert, you tried to get me with my eyes closed."

Akane started to imitate Ranma's mother.

"Oh, Ranma how manly of you."

The rest was cut off by Akane's and Ranma's laughter.

Akane was in deep thought. This was all happening so quickly, it was so unreal to her. For Ranma, well, never mind him. His thoughts are a little odd at this moment.

Suddenly, Akane was glowing white again, and this time she was more rapidly disappearing. Ranma couldn't believe it, after all he said and done so far, that this moment was already fading away fast.

* * *

Akane awoke and found herself back in right by Ranma. She looked at her fiancés and slid her hand on his cheek. She moved her hand slowly, in circular movements, not noticing anything else but him. She was truly lost in thought.

What she did not notice was Cologne, shaking her head. The matriarch already knew that this was gonna happen, but pride and dreams usually cloud the mind. Cologne knew that Shampoo had already lost her chance, and now she could at least repay the damage they did. It was the honorable thing to do.

"Come here, child. I have much to discuss with you."

Cologne's voice was clam and quiet, almost barely above a whisper. But Akane could hear it. And somehow Cologne's voice reached out and broke her train of thought.

Akane slowly pulled herself up; she did not want to leave Ranma's side now, not after what had just happened. But something in Cologne's voice made her do so. Akane took on last look at Ranma, and then fallowed the old Amazon.

* * *

Ranma was surprised, for the most part. One moment he was speaking with Akane and soo quickly she was gone.

_At least Akane could of said goodbye but noo...she had to poof off somewhere. If my mind gonna test me at least it should make these moments better... The only problem will be telling the Real Akane, if I don't get malleted first. If only she was like that Akane... of course I like the real Akane..._

Ranma still thought that Akane was part of a test so he did not know what truths he actually told. Instead he was debating in his mind, this Akane from the real one. He did not notice Ranko slowly reappearing behind him. Everything was nothing to him at the moment.

"Hiya Ranma, glad to see you kept your part of the deal."

Ranma jumped up, and threw a punch at the noise. His punch was quickly countered with a kick to his stomach.

"It's time for you to do you last test for me. You gotta beat me."

"How can I beat you if you're me? Plus you got the whole thing that 'I'm your subthingy and you can't hit me' thing going."

"Well, Saotome, we'll see now won't we. You just did the hard part of the and now lets see you deal with this."

The area changed into a green field. But nobody noticed that, at least they shouldn't. Ranma was already dodging punches. Ranko left no room for error and landed a punch directly at Ranma's face. Ranma quickly countered with a left kick toward her stomach and that landed as well. Both of their aura's were radiating from there bodies. Ranma's eye turned a great gold.

"Moko Takabisha Spiral!"

Ranma converted his ki into a spiral strike, surprising Ranko and striking her. She was able to move a bit away but stuck in her leg. She fired her own ki at Ranma which he dodged.

Ranma went airborne after dodging Ranko's move. What Ranma couldn't do was dodge the second blast. He was hit directly on his chest and landed a good distance away. Ranma spat toward the ground and his ki fell down dramatically. And then he was gone. He was using the Umi-Senken.

_Shoot... Ranma's hiding…damn that old man's move. Now what to do... I know how to do the move but to counter….what did that one dude did the messed Ranma…up…._

Ranko couldn't get anymore thoughts in. Ranma was punching her as fast as he could. Everything was riding on this and Ranma knew. This was his only shot… and he was giving it his all. Suddenly Ranko, eye's red from anger, did a roundhouse kick at Ranma's face. Her hit went no where. Ranma had disappeared.

20 feet away from her, Ranma summoning all his ki for an all or nothing hit. All this extra ki, broke the concealment of the Umi-Senken, and Ranma was shooting a battle aura, greater than Happosai's. Ranko turned her head, and saw a blast of ki flying toward and hearing in the background.

"MOKO TAKABISHA!"

* * *

Akane was speaking to Elder Cologne until she felt a sudden battle rise up and back down. Cologne noticed this as well, and decided that the trail had already begun. She didn't want to tell Akane that this was Ranma's trail in his mind. That this trail would either mean, in English, Ranma's death or awakening.

"Listen child did you feel….."

Cologne noticed Akane wasn't there.

_She little brat, leaving in the middle if a conversation, why if I was her mother I'd give her a good little...Sigh don't youngsters got any respect for their betters._

While Cologne was ranting; Akane was next Ranma, watching the rest of his battle aura die down. While Akane really doesn't know what battle auras really she at least knows it comes from fighting. She did, after all, watch Ranma and Ryouga battle a lot, and saw Ranma do his Hiyru Shoten Ha before.

_Oh Ranma, what's going on with you...?

* * *

_

Ranko wasn't there no more. Ranma looked and sensed no ki from her. It was like she disappeared for good. Ryouga was in the shadows, and he decided to make his appearance.

"Well done Ranma. You passed test one. I'm your next and don't worry bout Ranko she's back were she belongs. In you"

Ranma really didn't understand what he was saying and he really stopped paying attention after he said she was ok.

"Ranma, your next test is facing me. You have to face Ryouga someday, to end everything, to settle everything. And since Ryouga is in the same coma-state mind, I'll try to make a connection so both of you will battle. This will end, one way or another."

Ranma stared at Ryouga. Ryouga was like something that was bittersweet to him. He was a good rival, until he tired to kill Ranma. But ultimately Ranma was tired of Ryouga. Tired of him abusing his honor toward P-Chan. Though Ranma didn't want to beat Ryouga to the extent to knock sense to him, he was ready for it to happen.

"Alright Ranma, it seems like the link is working, we will not be in your mind, nor in Ryouga's. We will be in a different place, a middle ground so to speak."

The surroundings around Ranma were shifting.. until he was at a place. Right in front of him, was the real Ryouga.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, I was having a writers block. Now that I'm back hopefully, I can continue and keep writing. Please R&R you don't know how far moral support really can go. 


	5. Only One Can Win

Ranma ½ Fading

Chapter: Only One Can Win

_Thoughts _Feelings/descriptions

* * *

Their eyes met. A classic stand off style. Neither of them moved an inch; it was like time froze. For once it was quiet, Ranma had nothing to say. It was the same with Ryouga. Both of them knew this would be the last of their fights. This will end it all. Both were informed, both knew.

The Ryouga from Ranma's mind appeared, along with another Ranma. One from each of the fighters' minds. They spoke in unison.

"Today, Ranma and Ryouga, will be the last of the fights. In this world you will have everything you have, from your weaknesses to strengths. You will get tired. You will take damage but your physical selves will not feel it, instead your mind will make pain to your manifestations. This will be like a fight to the death, so no one will complain about still having energy. The one that 'dies' will go back to their mind as the loser. No one will die."

Ryouga stared at Ranma. This would be a fight to the end without the end. Ryouga was glad about this arrangement. He did not want to have bloodied hands, but he wanted to go all out. This would be perfect.

"Ryouga," Ranma spoke up," If you lose I want you to tell Akane that you're P-chan. I've had enough of you sleeping with her, I've had enough of you betraying my and her honor. Of you don't tell her I will. My honor be damned, I won't let you do this no more."

Ryouga was getting mad.

"Ranma, you Casanova. You prom…." "I promised to not tell your weakness on honor Ryouga. I would still keep it a secret, but I'm tired of it all. I've decided that honor isn't everything. Akane is everything to me. And now I can't, I won't keep it from her. If you dare to blame me for this, I'll make something that would let you blame me for something. I'll break something of yours."

Ranma's words echoed through Ryouga. It was like poison spreading through the body. Neither of them heard the word 'go'. Ryouga was already charging at Ranma, saying a too well known phrase.

" DIE SATOAME!"

* * *

Akane noticed Ranma's and Ryouga chi rise up. Not to long ago Ryouga fell to a coma like state like Ranma. Cologne noticed that Ryouga was going through a similar stage like Ranma, but it was only for Ranma. He was in it for the fight. Akane, on the other hand, stood there puzzled. She hoped that she could talk to Ryouga and ask some questions. She also wanted to tell him the good news about Ranma and her.

Tofu noticed the similar change in Ryouga and noticed a strange ki connection between Ryouga and Ranma. It wasn't there before and it seemed that both the boys sent their own ki line. It stopped somewhere in the middle, where they stopped. He also noticed a faint ki connection between Akane and Ranma.

A small smile appeared out of Tofu. He had seen this before, and it was about time that the connection finally became stable enough for the world to see.

_They finally let the guard down. Of course, it was bound to happen sooner or later. At least it happened before it was too late. Maybe now Ranma has a better chance to live. I know Akane won't let him go under. When she has something she loves, and it loves her, she'll hold it tighter than the Amazon Octopus Grab technique._

It was then, when Akane fell asleep. She fell right on top of Ranma. Though it seemed strange, it looked like she was where she wanted to be, sleeping right next to Ranma. Tofu also noticed now, that Akane sent off another ki line, right toward Ranma's and Ryouga's.

* * *

Normally Ranma would dodge Ryouga's hits, but he really didn't care. If he dodged, Ryouga would keep swinging and Ranma wouldn't get a hit in. So instead, it was blow for blow. Ryouga and Ranma were taking and giving hits. Each hit precise, deadly, and power. There was no room for error, them was nothing for mistakes, and for both of them; it was the highest stakes.

Neither of them noticed a great white light manifesting itself into a person. Neither of them noticed that Akane was inside the battle zone.

_What? Where am I? Hmmm…I must sound like Ryouga. First I was with Ranma then everything went black. I feel like…like…the way I felt when I was in Ranma's mind…calm and peaceful. Wow I feel some very big battle auras. Almost as big as Happosai and Cologne battling. Oh my god. It's Ranma and Ryouga! And by the looks of things they're going all out._

Akane decided to walk around and decided not to get too close. She didn't want to get too close a ki attack. She noticed 2 doors appear in front of her. One was labeled Ranma and the other was a labeled Ryouga. Akane swiftly turned the knob to Ranma and disappeared, along with the door.

* * *

Ryouga was getting angry. He was landing each of his hits toward Ranma and it looked like it didn't faze him.

_Impossible, I'm way stronger than Ranma. He can't just shrug off my hits. 1. I'm stronger, 2. He doesn't have the endurance for it. He hasn't gone through the Bakusai Tenketsu training. Ranma I will make you pay._

"Hey Ranma, EAT THIS SHISHI HOKODAN!"

Ryouga's aura turned bright red, and fired a purplish ki wave toward Ranma. The energy hit Ranma directly toward his chest sending him off feet's away. The energy blast made smoke appeared out of Ranma, but other than that, he appeared in the shape he was before the blast.

"Impossible Ranma, you can't … you can't just stand up after one of these. You should at least have no shirt. I packed enough ki to destroy a whole building."

"That's were you're wrong Ryouga. The training I received as a child built my defense good enough, though not as good as the Bakusai Tenketsu, but enough. As to how I can take everything, think about it Ryouga. You know enough about ki to release it and use it as an attack. How about using it to make a protective shield over your body."

"That's still impossible. It takes too much ki to even use an attack. It's imposs…."

"Just because you don't train good enough doesn't mean I don't. Ryouga if you think that was a good ki attack watch this... MOKO TAKABITA SPIRAL WAVE."

Ranma's spiral wave hit Ryouga, making is shirt disappear in ashes. Ryouga landed 20 away, on the ground, spitting out blood. His eyes turned into a great dark color. A color that only the dead should wear. His voice changed to a dark and dead like voice.

"Ranma, I won't let you win. Even if I have to die, you won't win. Take this MAKAI SHISHI HOKODAN"

Ryouga battle aura became a dark color, manifesting itself into a demonic image. Ranma's eyes turned bright gold, and he released a Moko Takabisha.

Ranma's ki attack disappeared and he was hit with Ryouga's new attack.

Ranma's over shield shattered and Ranma fell toward the ground. Like the soul was sucked out of him.

Ryouga was on the ground as well. To do such an attack paid a great price.

"Ranma you bastard, did you think I'd let you win with these stakes. The Makai Shishi Hokodan is powered by more than one thing. It is powered by depression, hatred, and darkness. It is a forbidden move with great costs, but I don't care. You soul is gone and soon you will go back to your mind as a loser."

Ryouga's laugh was insane, at best, and Ranma was laying there on the ground.

"Ranma, I win, you lose. Akane is mines!"

At the sound at Akane's name Ranma's eyes started to change from pure black, to a dark blue, and then to his normal ocean blue eyes. Ryouga stood up, barely.

_Ranma should have disappeared long ago. Damn it. I can move but barely. Luckily I'm not dead; this one shot hell attack is a desperate move. I still have enough to crush him._

Ryouga decided to finish Ranma with the Bakusai Tenketsu. It was the easiest move to finish him. All Ryouga had to do is hit the ground and make the boulders fall on Ranma. Ryouga looked to his left, and Ranma was gone.

"Ryouga, you'll never win, not like this. You fight good, but for all the wrong reasons. You've only mastered two moves, while I have many more. And you know what, I'm tired of you bullshit. I'm not holding back no more."

Ranma's right hook landed under Ryouga's rib, sending him 10 feet away. Within a second, Ryouga was in the air. He was being beaten by Ranma, who can only be seen by blurs.

"Ryouga I'll finish this with honor, unlike you. You can't move I made of it. The pressure points I pressed will wear off in a minute. But now good night."

Ranma pressed the infamous get-knocked-out-pressure-point-behind-the-neck.

Ryouga body sudden disappeared. Ranma was fading as well. The middle ground was collapsing.

* * *

Well another chapter done. Sorry for the wait. The internet isn't exactly my life story you know. Enjoy reading this fic, and yes there will more battle hopefully more descriptive than this one. And by the way, if you didn't know, Makai means hell, underworld, world of spirits. Something along that border of thinking. 


	6. Releasing

Ranma ½ Fading

Chapter: Releasing

_Thoughts _Feelings or descriptions

* * *

The land was soo unfamiliar to Akane. One moment there was a door and now… well… she was at her house, but it was different. It was like the word was being seen through unknown eyes. She walked around and found herself at her room. But the room had a different door. Instead of the duck with Akane on it, it had a warning label. It was written like so: 

**Beware. Inside lies a mallet, a back stabbing pig, and Akane. Enter at your own peril. Enter if you want to be malleted, and be called a freak, sex changing baka. Stupid...uncute tomboy.**

By this time Akane battle aura was bright red, and a familiar mallet was in her hand. Akane was four inches away from striking the mallet, until she heard a snap and it was gone. She turned around and behind her…was herself.

* * *

Ranma awoke. His eyes were disturbed by the sunlight. By his side was Ryouga.

"Ranma, well done. You have only completed stage two of your decision. You will be given a choice, though, at the end. I will not tell you this choice, because then, the training will be for naught."

Suddenly, Ryouga started to grow faint looking. His image was slowly fading into the sunset.

"Ranma, when the sun sets, search for you next test. You will find who it is when you find it."

In those last words, Ryouga was gone. The sun suspended in the air, turning everything to a golden violet color. The sky was bright, calm, and soothing to Ranma. It was moments like this that he enjoyed, but something always lacked in these activities.

_It's nice that the old man isn't here or pops. I don't need them. Sigh… Going through these tests are really …really… difficult. Not only do I hafta rely on my skills, but I have to rely on my mental skills. Ranko showed me that. If I do pass the test, life still gonna be the same. Ukyo will still make her food at me, Shampoo will glomp on me and Akane will just mallet me the same. Sometimes… I just wanna go away and fade away. Like do the Umi-Senken for good, but there's something hold me back. Always something._

In the far distance, Ranma noticed a shadow move. He decided that this was what he was looking for. The sky was no longer a golden violet, it was replaced with blackness. Darkness, something that Ranma knew to well. The same darkness that took in when the felines came.

* * *

Akane was appalled. Her own mallet was caught by her? 

"Who do you think you ARE?" Akane bellowed.

The smirk off the other one quickly changed to a grim expression. It was as if she didn't want Akane here.

"You may call me, Aken for the moment. It would too confusion to allow both of us with our names. And as for your question Senorita Mallet-a-lot, I am part of Ranma, mainly memories of you. Normally, I am relayed in memories that never happened, or replayed in things that already happened, but I think this is my opportunity to talk to my 'creator'."

Aken's voice was hard and cold. It made Akane shiver. Almost as if this Aken was using Soul of Ice, but Akane knew it to be a false idea. Aken's eyes changed form a lightish brown to the coldest black there was. It looked like it could suck the life and color out of the world.

"You," Aken's voice rose, a little malice, "you... do you know how much damage you've caused? Do you? You've caused more damage than the…c…kitty Foo training. You've hurt more than all of Ranma's rivals. It's a miracle that Ranma actually still likes you."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Akane's voice shook the house," It's that perverts fa…."

Akane's voice was caught by a swift, cold retort.

"Always blaming Ranma, aren't you. Sure he isn't perfect, but you sure as hell should be a bit better off than him. YOU TRY LIVING WITH NOBODY! You try having a father that trades you for food," Aken's voice was barely auditable. Her eye's became darker, the room started to from ice. "You try, living in darkness, and fading slowly…"

Her voice changed from anger… to a whisper. It felt very much like Ryouga's Shishi Hokodan ki was in the air.

* * *

It was strange, No matter how hard Ranma tried, he couldn't see in the dark. It was like his eyes were blind. Even his sense of hearing was dulled. 

_Where am I? Wait was what that!_

Ranma heard a loud noise behind him and by the time he turned around a fist connected with Ranma's face. Ranma quickly readjusted and was standing up again. He was on full alert now.

"Your training with me now begins boy. Let's see if you can handle it!"

The voice slowly echoed in Ranma's head, echoing back as if he was hollow. More punches followed the first one and Ranma became defensive. He only had a split second to react, but if he missed that second, his new foe would get another hit in.

_These moves look familiar… kinda like the old man's. But his speed…and… I dunno and the edge too different._

"You think too much boy" 3 strikes followed a round house kick landed on Ranma. Ranma slid 10 feet away, facing the ground.

_I was right! It's the old man… well since this may be the old man maybe this will work._

"Hey old man… look 50 yen!"

" Where? Where's it at…Its mines!"

Ranma shrouded into the darkness. He reappeared close to Gemna and struck with the full force of the Chestnut fist. Suddenly the darkness, started to weaken and Ranma could see better. All Ranma struck was tree, and below him was a voice recorder, replaying Gemna's voice.

"Boy, never turn your back."

Ranma turned his head slightly to the left, and Gemna's right fist connected with his jawbone.

* * *

"Akane, you're the stubbornest, stupid, dumb girl I've ever known. You're thick headed like Ryouga and every one else. Perhaps, if you see the world Ranma does you'll understand." 

Aken's hand formed certain motions and she started to glow bright red, her energy swirling rapidly. Akane's eyes got big and her hand were bracing herself. The energy was strong enough for her to lose her balance.

"Doragon Nentou Kujiku Dageki"

The ki light up in Aken's hands, discharging bolts of energy everywhere.

"You fall, now."

_If you survive this and manage to do some damage to me, the door will open, you will see, what you really have caused._

The ki, disappeared after she announced the name. Akane looked around found her self facing a darker version of her. A small laugh was heard above her.

"The Doragon Nentou Kujiku Dageki, you see, has two purposes, Akane. It can either kill you, or trap you within a world, where chances are, your mind will crush itself. You're much more stronger willed than regular people, or else you would have died, right there. Think of it as an illusion, a real illusion. There is a way to leave though, but you've gonna have to find that one you own."

* * *

Ranma was on the verge of defeat. He was backed on a corner and his ki was fading quickly. Gemna was pumbling Ranma into submission. 

_There isn't much I can do. This ol' man knows what he really doing. I'm almost of power too, if I try a Lion Roar Shot, I might miss, hmmmm……Heh, he soo close to me, maybe if I exploded he'd lose._

Gemna kept his attacks, each fiercer than the last. Ranma was able to land some blows as well, but not as nearly as enough as Gemna.

"Boy, I am a replica of your emotions. You fight with such coldness and hatredness. I know that he may of not done the greatest things in the world. But, for the most part, if he really didn't care for you, he would of left to die and rot a long time ago. You, at least, have to acknowledge that you're the best because of him."

For that instance, memories of years of traveling flashed through Ranma's head.

_Sorry, Old man, but I'm going to win, But this new move will be the one I vent everything out of. Maybe next time I see you, I may treat you better._

Ranma's eyes started to glow a bright gold. The energy was surging through him. Suddenly, the energy forced back into him. Gemna noticed the change in power and would have jumped back if Ranma hadn't his death grip on him.

"Listen up, old man, you ain't runnin' from this attack. Saotome Anything Goes Martial Arts Final Attack. **_KAMIKAZE KAZAN BA-SUTO!"_**

Ranma grabbed Gemna's back, with a smile on his face, as the energy was released from his body, causing a massive explosion. The ground shook, and the land was destroyed in a flash. The darkness was swept away by the energy of Ranma's attack, and Gemna was gone. Ranma fell to the ground, his body torn, but he was conscious. A voice spoke to Ranma.

"Boy, you passed this test. You were a bit reckless to win, but you still passed. You have one more test, before you rejoin the world of the living. Enjoy this leisure time, but next will, be your past waiting for its closure. It's good to know that you care for your father. You shouldn't keep grudges forever."

Ranma soon passed from consciousness.

* * *

Akane was running and dodging. The blows from the other Akane were either fast, strong, or both. Akane didn't know what else to do. At first she thought that the hits wouldn't hurt her. Since they were like hers, they couldn't hurt, right? But she corrected Akane, and corrected her fast as the mallet hit her in the face. 

"You let your guard down. This mallet belongs to some one like me so they can't hurt me. You're totally naïve. I am different, I'm not you, and I do hurt."

A mallet flew toward Akane and hit the ground. Akane was able to dodge most of the rocks but some still hit her. Akane pulled out her mallet and blocked the next attack,

"I'll praise you for not running away, and for actually blocking my attack with that mallet. It was a big risk though. You may know how to summon a mallet but you put no power into it."

Akane's mallet cracked a bit, and the other took her chance to strike Akane in the face with her palm.

_Oh crap, this can't be possible. She just friggin' cracked my mallet._

"I told you didn't I. It's just like a regular mallet. One that you can pull out fast though. You put no ki into after you form it. That's why it cracked. Why, Ranma could dodge your mallet or break it, if he wanted. It's just a wooden mallet after all. It's just a lifeless, wooden, little object in the shape of a mallet---"

The darker version of Akane swung her mallet at Akane's mallet and snapped it into two pieces.

"That's why it breaks so easily like that. Now then, you mallet is gone. All that is left in what you're holding. You want to attack me like that? Don't worry it won't hurt me at all. But, it's no a matter of attacking me with it. If you try to come at me with something like that, if you try to fight me with a toy, I will kill you."

Akane's eyes got wide, and tears fell through easily. She did what she thought was the best. She ran. Her dark self glowed and so did her mallet. She ran after her.

_I'm going to die. I'm going to get killed, for real._

A mallet appeared struck the ground as Akane was running for her life.

_This is pathetic. What is wrong with me? Why am I running? Is that all I've got? Is this my resolve? Pathetic, Akane Tendo. You can't seem to protect yourself anymore. You're a mess. _

_**What are you doing?**_

_That voice._

**_Why do you run, Akane? Why do you depend on me all the time? I may be your husband one day, but I can't protect you forever. I may try, but I can't do it always for you. What stops you from being great is all that anger and fear you have. You are one, and your enemy is one. Summon your mallet again and feed it with all you ki. _**

Akane's eyes flashed a light blue. Her right arm began to glow a bright gold as a silver mallet appeared, with the Tendo family crest. The mallet was the size of Kuno's bokken.  
"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can control myself for this attack."

Akane's mallet rose up into the air.

"The Tendo Anything Goes School of Martial Arts Final Attack,Go-Ruden Tora Sumasshu!"

Akane leapt into the air and her mallet grew in size and hit the ground. Her darker version faded away and the illusion broke and shattered. Aken looked at Akane, and looked at her silver mallet.

_It's what Ranma would of wanted to happen…

* * *

_

Sorry for the long no update. I guess I'm as lazy as Panda Gemna. I guess some of you are wondering what I posted. Don't get me wrong these names aren't 100 correct I bet.

Doragon Nentou Kujiku Dageki Dragon Mind Crush Strike (Sorry, I like fancy cool looking names.) Kamikaze Kazan Ba-Suto KamiKaze Volcano Brust.. and for the final Attack I made.. Go-Ruden Tora Sumasshu Golden Tiger Smash…(I don't know why I wanted golden… the new mallet is silver) Anyways, R&R I plan to finish this series eventually. I want it to be long story. Well, R&R or I'll do a Doragon Nentou Kujiku Dageki ON YOU!


	7. New Beginnings, Old Hauntings

Chapter 7 New Beginings, Old Facings

I should wirte interesting thought provking things here...but I'm not...

* * *

Aken's eyes were all on Akane. She, for the most part, was surprised that Akane actually survived. But, the silver mallet explained much to Aken. Even though Ranma, consciously, didn't understand the ki mallet, his mind knew what it meant. A brain working at 100 percent can understand many things.

"You surprise me, Akane. You completed your family's special move."

Aken looked closer at the mallet and noticed that a fading R.S was on it. That's when the mallet disappeared.

"Even though I strongly oppose this, I grant you the key to Ranma's mind. Hopefully you will understand something. But, I'll be watching you in the shadows. Your test will happen later."

Aken's body started to glow a black and white and faded slowly into the air. At the very same moment, a key formed itself into Akane's hand. The key was a gold color and it shined a great gold.

Everything else in the room faded away except the door. Just a door.

* * *

The sun shined brightly upon Ranma's face. The rays of light disturbed Ranma enough to wake him from his slumber.

_Argggggg……if this is my mind… why can't it have some weather control. Darn that evil light ball thingy of heat. Where am I, by the way? _

Ranma's eye opened up back to normal persons and looked around. It wasn't the place he that he fought his old man. It was entirely different. He noticed that he was sitting on and bench. And he noticed the fountain nearby it.

_Damn, this must the Nermia Park. This is where I beat Ryouga soo easily before he had the Breaking Point training. But what am I doing here anyways._

"You're here for obvious reasons, sonny boy."

"Yes, son, haven't you figured it out?"

"This foul sorcerer, naught knows of nothing."

Ranma turned his and saw most of the people talking to him. Kuno was leaning on tree; Cologne and Soun were sitting down.

"Son, there are many others, this final test is confronting everything, one after another. We are here as mediums. If you succeed at certain points one of us will disappear and the door to the real word will unlock itself. From here and-----"

Cologne hit Soun on the head and she was rewarded with the demon head.

"Listen, foul sorcerer; basically this is a big test. You fail, you don't move on. We disappear as you get closer to the end. And now the final test begin. These tests are far more difficult than any of the others."

As Kuno finished, Kodachi, Shampoo and Ukyo appeared and latched onto Ranma. Each giving their own Amazonic Hug to Ranma.

"Ranma-SAMA!"

"Airen."

"Ranma-honey!"

Each of the girls was choking Ranma under this pressure. As Ranma was struggling to breathe a familiar Blue Haired girl was walking toward them.

_Damn, these crazy girls. NOW I'm gonna get malleted on get a round trip to space and earth thanks to the Akane express. Unless, its time for this madness to end. And I don't wanna fly today anyways_.

Frost began to appear on the grass, and Ranma's eyes changed to an ice-blue color. The looked at Ranma and looked at him with evil eyes. But then their expressions changed quickly to a bright smile.

"Well, Ranma-honey, it seems you pasted. You hafta learn to stop us gals from jumping all on you. Or else you and Akane aren't gonna last long, Sugar."

With this Kuno disappeared with the girls except Shampoo.

* * *

"Tofu, look at the boy"

Tofu got up from his chair and looked to Ranma. His Ki levels were beginning to stabilize. He began to press points on Ranma and checked out his heart and breathing rate. Cologne, on the other hand, began to look closer at the ki levels of Ranma. She noticed that Ranma's mind wasn't as closed as earlier.

_  
__It's as if sonny boy is starting to return. His mind isn't as closed and it looks like there is more life in him now. Well, son-in-law I'll let you be. That Ryouga needs to be checked up on._

Cologne hopped out of the room, leaving Tofu to monitor Ranma. Tofu felt a sudden movement behind and he heard a loud pitched scream.

"RANMA-SAMA!"

Kodachi appeared behind Tofu and launched her clubs of doom on Tofu. Tofu moved out of the way and was about to pressure her into temporal paralysis until two spatulas flew toward Kodachi. Kodachi dodged and almost got struck by the two bonboris in her blind spot.

"How dare you peasants attack someone of royalty! And you even ruin my tender moment that I was about to have with my prince. Don't worry Ranma-sama, I'll fix this and you and I can run off into the moon."

Kodachi's wild scream and declaration made some nervous but Ukyo and Shampoo we not phased by it. Kodachi jumped back and changed into her battle costume. In a split second, her whip already disarmed Ukyo, but Shampoo was able to dodge. Kodachi kept Shampoo on the defensive by using her but it was snapped in two when Ukyo threw her mini-spatulas at the whip.

Then, Kodachi threw some roses at Shampoo, that exploded a gas automatically and Shampoo froze, she was paralyzed. Ukyo, then, threw many more spatulas and Kodachi countered by throwing clubs. But, by then the battle was over. Kodachi fell to the ground as well as Ukyo. They turned to necks to see Tofu's back.

"You, girls shouldn't be fighting; this is a clinic and people here are recovering and resting."

Tofu placed his finger on his glasses and moved them up.

"The pressure points should wear off any minute now. When it does I want all of you to move out, Shampoo you should be able to move now."

Tofu's words were stern and had an air of coldness to them. The girls left, one by one, each not wanting to provoke Tofu's anger. When they left, Tofu continued watching over Ranma. Over his shoulder, he saw Cologne monitoring Ryouga.

_This boy's healing rate is spectacular. Almost as impressive as Ranma's. He should be ready to move in a few hours and at least take a walk.

* * *

_

"Nihao, Airen!"

Ranma looked at Shampoo, and wondered why she hadn't disappeared like the other 2.

"Airen, confused, yes? Shampoo here to try and help mend your past. I try like this!"

Shampoo manifested a bucket and dumped it on herself and well…

"HOLY FRIGGIN CRAP! A CAAAAAAAT"

Ranma bolted for it. Everything in his mind told him to run. In the sky he could hear Cologne.

"Sonny boy, she won't leave unless you confront her. You will have to be able to think a more rationally when you see a cat. The running like a frightened child gets old, anyways."

Ranma, of course, wasn't listening. He was still running and flailing his arms like a madman. What Ranma didn't notice was a wall in front of him. And this wall, did stop Ranma. The pain in his face made him forget about the cat and he started ranting about how walls shouldn't be in his mind.

Ranma heard a soft meow behind him and he went back in a berserk mode. The eyes were the first things to change, this time. Normally, Ranma loses control first and become cat. But lately now, his eye's began to change more catlike, along with other things. Ranma felt the change, and he was collapsing into Neko Ranma.

_Damnit…I don't want to change. It's like the old hag said. I gotta learn control one day…I gotta try an' use heart of ice…it's my only chance!_

Ranma's neko eyes glowed an ice blue.

"That's it son. Fight, fight until you cannot and fight once more."

The screams were heard loud and far in the world. Cologne was a reasonable distance from Ranma. She saw a faint ki rise up and down in Ranma, one being red the other being blue.

_The boy is fighting the cat within him. The red representing the cat, the blue his own energy. _

The energies created strong gusts of wind, pushing neko-Shampoo and Cologne farther away. Cologne decided that even at this distance things could go very wrong. A gust of wind pushed beside her and Shampoo appeared was there in place of the air.

"Airen is having bad time, no? Us should help him back to normal, try again later, yes?"

"Wrong child, look carefully at Ranma. By now he would of become a cat, but if you look you can see ki lines everywhere. His energies are out of control and swirling violently. The blue represents his resistance, he fighting as hard as he can to not change."

"Aghhghghghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

Ranma's voice grew louder and the world was collapsing. Cologne vanished and Shampoo did as well. The world went bright white and then black…with Ranma in the middle.

* * *

Tofu took a glance at Ranma; he felt a subtle change in his ki. He noticed that is ki fell much lower, closer to the death side. Tofu quickly began pressing points around Ranma, eventually finding out that nothing was helping him, at all.

"What has happened to my boy doc?"

Tofu never even noticed Genma standing behind him. He never even sensed his presence until he spoke. But, Tofu kept his poker face on.

"In all truth, Mr. Saotome, I don't know. At first, he was more stable but it seems as if he is getting closer to the death side. His energy just went lower….very, very down."

"Doc, I don't want to see my son like this, he's so weak lookin'."

"At least, you've seen your son for many years Genma."

Nodoka appeared behind Genma, apparently unarmed. In place of the sword was a small piece of paper. It was torn in half.

"This stupid little paper kept me away from my son. I never seen him grow up and now he's nearly dead. But, from what I've heard, Ranma has succeeded in becoming a man amongst men. Genma, I now release you of you duty."

Nodoka tried to say more but her voice was breaking and the tears in her eyes were everywhere. It was almost a good rivalry to Soun's famous waterworks. Genma noticed and, for once did something intelligent, he hugged his wife. The reunion was complete.

The sobs were getting louder as Nodoka pounded Genma, pouring everything out. The years of loneliness, the years of not seeing her son, the missing of her husband fell out of her lips quickly. Before she got anything else, Nodoka fell to the ground unconscious. Genma's hand print was on her neck. Before Tofu could do anything else, Genma faded away and disappeared, without a trace.

* * *

Akane woke up, slowly. She felt a bit bruised from the battle and tired. She looked around and noticed that her new hammer was gone. In place there was key. She lifted the key up and noticed it shined very brightly. Her eyes fell upon the door that laid in front of her.

She took a few step and then she stumbled. She was more damaged than she expected. She cursed silently under her tongue. She got up once more and continued to limp to the door.

_Hang in there. Just think of that proverb..6 times fallen 7 up.. or something. I beat that copy-cat, I just can't just stop halfway and not make it. I've risked too much and have too much to gain just to lose. I will make it, even if it take a whole day!_

Akane glowed a bright gold, matching the key in her right hand. The limp was gone and Akane was walking normal. She made it to the door and her hand lifted up, without command. The key flashed and disappeared and then reappeared into the door. The key hole disappeared and made a click noise.

Akane turned the handle to the door, as her body lost its golden color. The light flashed a great bold color as Akane gasped

* * *

Welcome to another finished chapter. I am a very lazy person. Or else I would of finished this chapter a long time ago. But, then again, I like keeping all of you guys in suspense. Well, kudos and stuff like then. Sorry, no cool Japanese Attack names today.. 


	8. Falls and Rises

Chapter 8…Falls and Rises

I apologize to my writers. I really don't have as much time as I'd like and I'm not as good as some writers out there. I'll try to update more, like maybe each 2 weeks or something. BUT REMIND ME!  
---------------------------------------------------------

The silence filled the air. The last thing Akane remember was opening and she Ranma disappear into darkness. But as quick as Ranma disappeared, the world itself, changed.

"The key to understand lies in the shadows of the past. Step forward if the darkness does not scare you, little one."

Akane, without even a seconds notice, moved forward. Nothing would stand in her way. She had to understand, she didn't wanna be left in the darkness. She wanted to she his past, for then perhaps, she may understand the martial artist.

As she stepped forward, the lights went off, as if like a drama play. Akane found herself in a meadow. The left of her was nothing but a field, to the right the same time. Akane just stared into the vast field, there wasn't anything there, and at least that's what she thought. She would of kept staring if she didn't here a little high pitched boy voice.

"HEY DAD! Whas the newest move Imma gonna learn!"

"Calm down, boy. You're gonna learn a technique so terrifying, it will make you unstoppable. It will be your greatest technique, boy, THE DREADED CAT FUU!"

Chibi Ranma's eye lit up shining his blue eyes. He was always ready to learn a new move. And if this was on that would make him the best, then he would do it. He wanted to grow up strong like his father.

Akane looked at Chibi Ranma. Her eye's melted at the site at the little boy. She never seen Ranma and now she was seeing him. She promptly tried to grab and squeeze the little boy. He hand went through Ranma and she fell on the ground. Aken appeared right next to her.

"You can't touch nor talk nor do anything here. This is one of Ranma's memories. As the saying goes 'Look with you eye, not with your hands.'"

"Why are you here? Didn't I beat your illusion move?" Akane looked at Aken loathingly. She really didn't like this version of herself. She was too...well… too mean. Aken looked at Akane with disgust.

_Ignorant, arrogant lil wrench. I'll never understand what Ranma sees in her. I would destroy her where she stands but Ranma cares too much for anything to happen to her. I'll just make things difficult on her. Nothing says that was against the rules._

"Let us flash more forward in time, Gemna will explain the cat-fu to Ranma, and that is very boring." Aken smirked a false smile to Akane and quickly the lights went to darkness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ranma…Ranma…awake, how can you rest right now?**

Ranma's face began to show up, puzzled and dazed. Neko-Shampoo was gone and no where in sight. In fact, he was somewhere else. Ranma looked around. He was firm on the ground. And the sky was around him.

"Where…Where am I?"

**Over here, Ranma.**

Before Ranma was dark figure. Jet black hair flowing as if the air was moving, a dark martial artist suit, similar to Ranma's, but his features were unlike anyone's Ranma has ever seen. Pale black eyes, a stout nose, and two scars upon his right cheek, almost like a cross scar was on his face. His face was lightly tanned; he had a scar as well on his lip. Where his sleeves would have been, there were two silver metal sheets. Each of them reaching to the fists. He legs were covered with the same material. His shirt was night black, along with his shorts. The only other thing about him was the scarf on his neck.

**Ranma, don't look at me like that. Don't you know who I am? It is me…**

Ranma looked at young man with concern. He never had seen someone like him. Moreover, He couldn't understand the last part.

**I see. How many times must I try to reach you before you look at me. And the funny thing is, I know you completely. **

"What the heck are you talking bout. I don't know anyone as weird as you."

**Ohh.. and this comes from a person with a water curse. You surprise me Ranma. How can you rest still like this, when your world is crumbling.**

The ground beneath Ranma, crumpled, and Ranma was falling into the dark abyss.

"No, damn it. I'm not going out like this."

**You're yelling, that's good. A powerful martial artist is one who can never give up. He can rule over many fears.**

"But, right now. I'm in this world because I have problems."

**Then face them. Remember that you are Ranma. Don't become dependant on Soul of Ice. Control things with power Ranma. The shadows keep coming as well as the light. Follow your path. Control your fears. Look at you. Your world is crumbling because of your fear of cats. Soon you'll become your fear. Your father taught you the Neko improperly, so you must correct that.**

Thousands of boxes appeared before Ranma. Some of them were already disappearing into the darkness.

**Find the box of your Neko-side. And become one with it. Only then can you stop this transformation. If you don't everything will the same. You'll lose control, at only the tip of the power of neko.**

_Great, either way I lose. I turn into a ca…feline…or I try to become one with it. How can I find that box. What did Tofu tell me one day about my Neko self? It was something smart. Something about my chi being different. WAIT! I have it._

Ranma closed his close and focused deeply. He took three deep breathes until he felt the twinge of familiar cat chi. He rapidly grasped for that box. As him and the box was disappearing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Nermia

---------------------------

A massive Chi appeared over a nearby clinic. The sky turned light blue as the chi raised into the sky overhead.

---------------------------------------------------

Ok, this is a short chapter. But I had to post so you guys can stay awake. How do you like the suspense, cool huh. Kudos to anyone who can tell this familiar scene. I am open to ideas on how the story should develop. Well, good night and I'll try to continue to keep on writing but I need REVIEWS!


End file.
